pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI007: The Crystal Onix
Pokémon World |guest =Marissa |machars =Ash Ketchum, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Marissa, Mateo |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Lapras, Tracey's Venonat, Tracey's Marill, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Mateo's Cloyster, Mateo's Charmeleon, Crystal Onix |local =Sunburst Island |major =Tracey is revealed to have a Marill. |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png }} is the 7th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Ash finds a message in a bottle from a girl named Marissa. She asks for help to find a Crystal Onix somewhere on the island. The reason is her brother Mateo, doesn't feel inspired enough to work on glass work and needs the Onix to be inspired again. Can they find it? Episode Plot As the heroes ride the Lapras, Tracey notices something in the sea. Lapras gets the object and the heroes see it is a message in the bottle. Ash reads that if someone sees a Crystal Onix (which Tracey explains is a Onix made of glass), they need to report to someone named Marissa. Ash and Pikachu agree they would like to see the Crystal Onix and depart to Sunburst Island. Tracey tells that artists use glass to make different objects and designs. They hear a man complaining to a girl that she shouldn't have a shop with no merchandise. The heroes appear to see what is wrong, although the man wanders off. The girl explains that her brother, Mateo, is upset and does not want to make glass. The heroes ask for her name. The girl is Marissa, so Ash shows her the letter. Marrisa is excited, thinking they saw the Crystal Onix, but is told they have not encountered it. Marissa gets sad, but confirms that there is a Crystal Onix. The heroes talk to her brother, Mateo. Mateo asks his sister if she bothered these people, and the heroes tell him no before asking him why his store is empty. Mateo explains that a long time ago, when his grandfather ran the store, he made glass sculptures of Pokémon. When he passed away, Mateo tried to carry on his legacy by making the glass sculptures himself, but failed in doing so. Ash sees some of them are good, but Mateo throws it away, breaking it; people complained they aren't perfect, as they don't have that "soul", unlike his grandfather's glass sculptures. Mateo admits he needs an inspiration, and thinks that capturing the Crystal Onix would do the trick. He knows his grandpa saw the Crystal Onix and got him inspired. Grandpa even made a sculpture of the Crystal Onix. The heroes decide to help him out. Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth arrive on Sunburst Island, and are in awe of the glass shops. They begin picking up a few of the various pieces and admiring them, but Meowth yells at them to knock it off. Because of Meowth's outburst, Jessie and James accidentally drop the glass objects, causing them to break. Team Rocket gets a great chill from seeing what had happened. When the shop owner hears about this, he tells them about the "you break it, you bought it" rule before he puts them to work, since they don't have any money to pay him back for the items they ruined. While they are chopping and carrying wood, Team Rocket hear the shop owner and another employee mock Mateo about searching for the Crystal Onix. As usual, to Jessie, James and Meowth, this is an opportunity they are unable to ignore. To help in the search, Tracey sends Venonat. They show him the Crystal Onix sculpture and soon, Venonat leads them to a location where there is a rock resembling an Onix. Tracey is surprised Venonat did not accomplish the task and calls it back. Tracey, however, has a trick under his sleeve - he sends a mouse Pokémon, Marill. Tracey lets it listen a sound of Onix and with that, Marill goes away to search. It led to a strange location - the path appears out of water, leading to the island. The heroes go to it, but fall in a hole, as Team Rocket appears. Team Rocket knew they are going to Crystal Onix and set a trap, so they wander to search for it. Marissa cries, thinking they will steal it, but Ash lets her know they will not capture it. Using the path, the heroes run to the next island. The heroes come to a cave and see Team Rocket stuck. They admit they made these traps, but got caught in themselves. Meowth tells if they release them, they will lead them to Crystal Onix, but Misty refuses. Marill hears something and the heroes go inside, ignoring Team Rocket's begging. They came to a crystal cave and Marill dives in, confirming there is something. Tracey saw a pair of big eyes and suddenly, the Crystal Onix appears out of water. Mateo sends Cloyster, who uses Water Gun, but Onix is not affected. Cloyster uses more power, but Onix is not affected. Onix roars and tackles Cloyster, defeating it. Team Rocket appear, wanting Crystal Onix for themselves. Misty wonders how they got out, but they don't want to share the secret and imagine what they could do with the crystal from the Onix. Jessie sends Arbok and James sends Victreebel. Misty sends Staryu, who repels Arbok and Victreebel and Pikachu electrocutes them. Team Rocket run away and bump into Onix, who blasts them off via Tail Whip. Mateo does not give up, sending Charmeleon, evading Onix's Rock Throw. Using Flamethrower, Charmeleon burns Onix. Charmeleon uses Fire Spin to heat up Onix. Seeing the Onix's red glow, Mateo has a moment of inspiration, then Onix falls down. Ash tells Mateo to catch it, but Mateo does not want to, as he has his inspiration back. Mateo thanks Onix, who goes back to water. At the store, Mateo makes the glass sculptures, using his Charmeleon to burn the glass. The heroes depart and say goodbye to Mateo and Marissa. Ash notices the sculpture of Pikachu he was given is lifelike and they agree Mateo should have successful business from now on. Debuts Character *Mateo *Marissa Pokémon *Marill (Tracey's) Trivia *Two fourth wall breaks occur in this episode, both caused by Team Rocket: **Meowth does so when he tells the camera to pan down to him before saying his next line. **Jessie does when she says even the writers don't know how they got out of the traps. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Rhyhorn. *When Ash and co find the island where the Crystal Onix is on a sand bar path reveals itself because the tides go down, however tides don't go down that quickly and if it was a sand bar then the water doesn't need to leave because it would be shallow enough to walk across the water. Mistakes *Ash disappears when Tracey introduces his Marill. *When Tracey calls out Venonat and Marill, his Poké Balls don't open up. *When Team Rocket bumped into Onix, Jessie had no gloves. *When Tracey sends out Venonat and Marill, Misty says "At least they’re not bug types." despite the fact Venonat is a Bug type. *Marill's Japanese voice is heard instead of its English voice in one of scenes in the dub. *When Mateo told Charmeleon to use Ember against Onix, it used Fire Spin instead of Ember. Gallery The heroes see a message OI007 2.jpg The glass store OI007 3.jpg Mateo and his grandpa OI007 4.jpg Mateo's grandpa encountering Crystal Onix OI007 5.jpg Meowth yells at Jessie and James OI007 6.jpg Team Rocket broke the glass OI007 7.jpg Marissa is delighted to see the message received OI007 8.jpg Team Rocket do chores OI007 9.jpg Marill is sent out OI007 10.jpg The island connection OI007 11.jpg The crystal cave OI007 12.jpg The trader tells Team Rocket to pay the damage OI007 13.jpg Onix repels the Water Gun OI007 14.jpg Meowth imagines his crystal charm OI007 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Team Rocket OI007 16.jpg Charmeleon evades Rock Throw OI007 17.jpg Charmeleon uses flame to shape glass OI007 18.jpg Ash got a Pikachu statue }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura